El secreto de Roberto
by DarkMat
Summary: Roberto tiene un gran secreto que Blu ni nadie se hubiese imaginado, rating M por sorpresa y escenas sugestivas y violentas


**AVISO!**

**Este fic contiene escenas y contenido no apta para todo público, se recomienda discreción, no nos hacemos responsables por traumas psicológicos, físicos, mentales, vómitos, eyaculación precoz o cualquier cosa que les pase… Blue Dark Light y DarkMat**

"**El Secreto de Roberto"**

… Era una vez, un día cualquiera, en una tarde hermosa; en el interior de la mágica y misteriosa selva de Amazonas. En una zona recientemente declarada protegida por organismos ambientalistas y personas con compromisos hacia la naturaleza; se encontraba muy bien resguardada el hogar de los guacamayos de Spix, nuevo hogar de Blu y su familia...

Una cascada adorna con su rocío, aquella tierra mientras coquetamente formaba arcoíris de Dios y amor; cuyas aguas recorren la selva, buscando desembocar hacia una corriente más grande. Cualquier ser, desde el más sencillo hasta el más complejo, siempre se mantienen ocupados en sus quehaceres del diario vivir, para poder vivir sin miseria un día más de vida. Nosotros pensamos en poesía que las aves son libres para hacer lo que ellas quieren; pero realmente ellas también trabajan para subsistir... Más que todos en aquellas especies que su existencia peligra, y deben cuidarse como una comunidad.

En el clan Spix de Eduardo, el propio líder junto a los demás machos, cuidan celosamente el perímetro para resguardar la reserva de nueces que hay disponible en los árboles, además de estar al tanto de cualquier intruso o peligro que de alguna manera pudiese afectar al clan; aunque tengan la protección del gobierno humano... Pero no es de fiarse o confiarse tanto; ¡mejor prevenir que lamentar!...

Las hembras recolectan alimento para sus machos e hijos hambrientos, o cuidan de sus pequeñines que hacen travesuras sin querer... Los pichones se divierten mucho, dejan liberar sus instintos y su imaginación, mientras aprenden más de la vida, mientras toman experiencia para lograr independizarse del nido y formar una nueva familia... Algunas familias apenas y se van creando; su madre cuida celosamente de sus huevos, a la espera del nacimiento de sus trocitos de su vida... Otras son más organizadas y numerosas, incluso a pesar de tener crías, siguen formando más integrantes, con la esperanza colectiva que la especie no se extinga... Y hablando de familias muy organizadas...

… La familia de Blu no dejan de descansar de sus quehaceres, de sus roles... Tiago, junto con el resto de los niños, se la pasan haciendo travesuras por donde quiera; sobre todo Tiago, quien se ha vuelto algo problemático debido a su curiosidad y en su busca de retos nuevos... Bia, junto con perla y Mimi, salen a explorar conjuntamente la selva, Bia cada vez aprende más de su nuevo hogar, comienza a abrir sus ojitos castaños hacia un nuevo mundo hermoso y peligroso a la vez, Perla le enseña en su camino, todo el conocimiento que posee sobre la selva, mientras juntas se divierten en su largo paseo de toda la tarde... Con Carla es diferente, sigue como asesora y como cazatalentos de Nico y Pedro, junto con Rafael, aún siguen buscando más animales con talentos y dones especiales que los hace distinguir de los demás, y que lógicamente puedan usarlo para armar la siguiente gran fiesta del carnaval del próximo año... Aunque me parece que se han adelantado demasiado...

En fin, todo mundo posee algo que hacer, nadie está de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada... ¡Un momento!... ¡No me había dado cuenta... faltan dos personajes más... ! Me pregunto... ¿En dónde se encuentran Blu... Y Roberto?

… No tan lejos de sus semejantes, Blu volaba torpemente entre la vegetación selvática, para él; estar en la selva es como estar en un laberinto. El cambio de la vida placentera con Linda de Rio, a la de estar libre en medio de la selva es un reto para él, y un reto que costará mucho adaptarse, aunque ya tomó mucho conocimiento de parte de su suegro Eduardo, aún queda dudoso de su bienestar, y por ende aún no se acostumbra a estar incluso solo volando... Anteriormente siempre llevaba una bolsa con sus artilugios humanos consigo; pero ahora tan sólo dispone de su compañía y confiar en sus instintos y habilidades... Para por lo menos, saber exactamente en donde se encuentra... Blu se estaciona en el aire, mientras observa a su alrededor, en busca de algo conocido para él...

— ¡Porqué a mí...! ¡Es el mismo árbol que vi hace un momento... Estoy dando vueltas!; si tan solo tuviera mi GPS... ¡Pero no, debo ser capaz de buscar el camino, antes que Eduardo vergonzosamente me encuentre!... —Dijo Blu, jadeando de tanto aletear en círculos, cansado y aburrido—¿Pero ahora en donde iría mejor?... ¿Será mejor por aquí... O por allá...?

Blu, adivinando, toma otra ruta y vuela rápidamente en busca de alguna pista que indique su camino.

… Mantenido en vuelo constante, Blu a su paso se distraía observando la densa y exótica vegetación del suelo, flores que jamás se hubiera imaginado verlas en vivo, árboles con formas y tamaños caprichosos y artísticos, luz y sombras combinados bajo el confinamiento parcial de la copa de los árboles... Fue tanta la distracción, que de repente; un golpe seco y muy fuerte sobre su cabeza, hizo que perdiera parcialmente la conciencia y cayera en picada al suelo... Junto con el causante del accidente. Solamente observó con dificultad, como caía inestablemente hacia un lodazal... Hasta perder contacto con el mundo.

… Blu comenzó a despertar de su corta inconciencia, estaba tumbado entre el lodo y la hojarasca, el dolor de cabeza, producto del golpe había surgido de nuevo. Trata de levantarse hasta quedar sentado en el piso, mientras con su ala se acariciaba el doloroso golpe que se dio, mientras gemía del dolor...

—¡Haayyy... ! ¡Mi cabeza, me duele...! ¿Pero con qué rayos me golpeé...!—dijo Blu, mientras se recuperaba del golpe... Pero un gemido ajeno, hizo que rápidamente volviera en sí y buscara al sujeto responsable... Pero es en ese momento, cuando se lleva una sorpresa nada usual.

A tan sólo unos decímetros alejados de Blu, otra ave trataba de volver de su inconciencia, gemía por el incesante dolor de cabeza, desorientada e idiota de circunstancia, trataba de levantarse pero sin logar éxito alguno, así que se sentó en el suelo, mientras su rostro enlodado era además ocultado por una cresta de plumas largas y esbeltas... Con sus alas se quita el resto de lodo que tenía cubierto, para dejar ver parte de su plumaje azul, parecido a Blu. El sujeto, al escuchar los gemidos ajenos de la otra ave afectada del accidente, rápidamente voltea a ver... Solo para llevarse con una sorpresa...

— ¡Blu!... ¿Eres tú?... P-P... ¿Pero qué haces por aquí?

—¿Roberto?... ¿Tu fuiste quien me golpeó en el aire?...

—¿Yo?... ¡no será que tú me has golpeado en el aire!...

—Oye... ¡Yo no desperdiciaría mis energías en pelear contigo, además no soy yo el que me atacó por la espalda y sin aviso!... Como la vez que estuviste espiando antes que llegaran los taladores...

—¿Y aún sigues quejándote por eso?... Te dije que Eduardo me ordenó vigilarte, yo lo obedezco y él me ayuda... a que... ¡Bueno! Para comenzar... ¡Qué haces tú, fuera de los límites del territorio del clan!...

Blu, al escuchar eso, quedó boquiabierto y a la vez avergonzado... aunque dijera cualquier excusa o mentira, pero Roberto no le creería, y aún si lo convenciera, pero siempre se metería en problemas con Eduardo... Así que lo pensó muy bien y era mejor no ocultar nada, que mentir, dejar a Roberto... Y seguir perdido hasta el anochecer...

—Es que bueno... Es vergonzoso lo que te voy a decir pero... Estaba tratando de explorar más la selva, cuando hubo un momento que me confundí y volé en círculos...

—¿Tú me quieres decir, que te has perdido por aquí?...

—Literalmente hablando... si.—Dijo Blu, mientras fruncía el ceño para luego no mirarlo a los ojos, en su interior, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Roberto, al verlo en ese estado, lentamente caminó hasta estar frente a él, mientras solidariamente extiende una pata para que Blu la vea. Al verlo Blu, comprendió lo que quería hacer, así que Roberto tomó el ala de Blu y lo levantó del suelo, todo lodoso y sucio... Pero Blu se dio cuenta que Roberto estaba afligido también, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso... Solo en pensar lo que diría él, excusándose ante Eduardo, lo mantiene un poco frustrado... Pero no sería el único.

—Oye Blu... ¡No te preocupes, la primera vez que viajé fuera de los límites del clan, yo también me había perdido!, pasé un día entero buscando el camino... Hasta que Eduardo me encontró cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse... Eso fue hace mucho y comprendo el cómo te sientes.—Dijo Roberto, suspirando mientras ponía su ala en el hombro a Blu.

—Gracias... Oye, una pregunta... ¿Qué haces TU también por aquí?... Se supone que estás junto con Eduardo para ayudarlo a manejar el clan...

—¿Yo?... ¡Naahhh... ! La verdad, a veces a Eduardo le gusta enseñar a los novatos a defender el clan; yo pasé por todo eso, pero Eduardo me tiene consideración y a veces me da quehaceres fáciles... Así que volé fuera de los límites en busca de alimento sin propietarios; encontré un área donde abundan las nueces... Pero tratando de buscar el camino... Pues también me perdí—Dijo Roberto, apenado que Blu se enterara de su situación.—Pero sabes Blu, siempre que me pierdo en alguna parte, ¿sabes lo que hago?

—¿Qué es lo que haces para no perderte?...—dijo Blu, emocionado que Roberto le dijera el secreto para salir de incidentes como este—¿si no es mucha molestia?

—¡Es fácil!, solamente vuelas por un momento en las copas de los árboles, memorizándote todo lo que veas mientras haces lo que debes hacer; luego si te desorientas, simplemente te elevas hacia el cielo muy alto y observas los árboles, así jamás te perderás de nuevo... ¡Todo mundo hace eso...! ¿Que no te lo enseñó Eduardo en tus prácticas?

Blu rápidamente quedó impactado e irónico, un problema muy grande para una solución sencilla... se golpeó la cara fuertemente, sin importarle el dolor del golpe que aún no desaparecía, tratando de creerse lo inútil que es...

—Yo creo que no me lo mencionó... O no puse la debida atención... Pero bueno, ¿De casualidad vas hacia casa?

—Sí, ya me cansé de volar; además que ya me aburrí y con el accidente que tuvimos... Yo creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy...

— ¡Pero yo no quiero presentarme a Perla así de sucio, me tengo que quitar este lodo pegajoso de mi cuerpo! ¿No hay alguna fuente de agua cercana por aquí?

—No está tan lejos de por aquí Blu, si quieres vamos juntos a asearnos y luego volvemos a casa... Y nada de esto ha ocurrido... ¿Estamos de acuerdo?—Dijo Roberto, para en ese momento ambos se quitaban el lodo de sus plumajes, y elevándose por los aires, las dos aves se fueron en busca de un asentamiento acuífero...

No tan lejos del "aparatoso choque aéreo", Roberto y Blu, habían encontrado un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas, a su alrededor no habían habitantes más que los insectos y los peces pequeños. En él, Roberto y Blu se lavaban enérgicamente las plumas, el lodo había entrado hasta en las raíces de las plumas, y se lavaban bien para evitar los parásitos u hongos. Roberto trabajaba en lo suyo, igual Blu... Hasta que Blu voltea a ver para donde se encontraba Roberto... Solo para sorprenderse del espectacular cuerpo que había bajo las plumas de su compañero, así que, avergonzado, apartó la mirada, mientras se observaba a sí mismo.

Roberto volteó a ver hacia Blu, solo para ver su cuerpo parcialmente descubierto del plumaje que lo protege; bajo sus plumas oculta siempre sus dotes y cualidades verdaderas... Las apariencias siempre engañan, al igual que ves una manzana roja, pero no sabes si tiene gusano... Roberto, sin pensarlo, se acercó atrás de Blu, hasta estar muy cerca de su presencia. Blu notó eso, así que sorprendido, volteó a verlo para saber qué es lo que le pasaba... Con él.

—¿Roberto?... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre... Pasa algo?—dijo Blu, mientras parcialmente se cubría con sus alas tímidamente... Roberto no lo dejaba de mirar extrañamente...

—Eeehhh... ¡No!, ¡no es nada!... solo es que... Estas aún sucio detrás de tu espalda...

Blu, rápidamente comprobó eso... Y realmente poseía un parche de lodo en su espalda. Blu trató de alcanzarlo, incluso se sumergió pero sin logro alguno; el parche estaba bien pegado entre sus plumas. Roberto se reía a sus adentros, tanto que salían sus risas entre su pico... Eso a Blu le llamó la atención, tanto que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo observo seriamente...

—¿De qué te ríes?... ¿Acaso soy un payaso o algo por el estilo?, ¡ya tuve suficiente con el golpe que nos dimos!... ¿Y ahora te burlas porque no puedo asearme completamente?

—¡Yo nunca he dicho que me burlo de tí!...

—¡Y entonces... Ya terminaste o no me dejarás en paz!...

—¡No te pongas enojado conmigo Blu, para empezar yo no tuve la culpa de lo que te pase!, además, ese parche jamás te lo quitarás sino solo con un poco... de ayuda.

Blu arqueó una ceja, mientras irónicamente lo observaba... Roberto se comportaba muy natural, demasiado amable...

—¿Ayuda... de quién?, si se da cuenta Perla de lo que me ha pasado... me mata; peor si es Eduardo... ¡tendrá con que molestarme!—Dijo Blu, se movía de un lado para el otro, alterado por las circunstancias... Roberto se le acerca más, sin que Blu lo note, mientras él lo sostiene de los hombros con sus alas para relajarlo.

—Bueno... Pues, si me lo permites, yo puedo ayudarte a quitártelo...—dijo Roberto, el cual Blu, al escuchar eso; se sorprendió y se puso muy nervioso... casi se ruboriza fuertemente...

—No es por pensar mal Roberto o que yo sea un desagradecido pero... Yo me acostumbro a que Perla me ayude a veces en mi aseo pero... ¡Nosotros somos dos machos!, ¿me entiendes?; yo no me siento un poco cómodo que un macho me ayude, es por mis principios... ¿Me entiendes?

—¡Si... Te entiendo perfectamente Blu!, pero no puedes acudir a Perla porque ella está muy lejos de aquí, peor si pretendes que cualquier ave te ayude... Además, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte que me hayas salvado de morir por esa cosa que usaron los humanos para destruir parte de nuestro hogar, por eso te debo un favor... ¡Y no hay nada mejor que no decir que tú te perdiste... Y ayudarte a limpiarte el cuerpo!.

—Te comprendo, gracias por el cumplido, estabas impactado por lo que pasaba y la crisis que tienes hacia los humanos casi logra matarte... Además agradezco que guardes el secreto y todo pero... No sé si aceptar tu propuesta que toques mi cuerpo, no me sentiría muy cómodo... ¿Y si alguien nos ve?...

—¡No te preocupes Blu... Tú siempre te complicas!... Nadie viene a este lugar porque no hay alimento, sin árboles frutales, no hay clanes, ni tampoco nidos; estamos solos...

Blu suspiró un poco, sin saber cómo salir de esta situación... Bien pudiera usar una rama y quitarse el parche, pero destruiría parte de su plumaje y perdería plumas, y el daño sería peor; así que sólo contaba con Roberto para su auxilio. Lo pensó durante un rato, y suspiró al tomar una decisión sabia para él...

—¡Bueno... Tú ganas entonces!, puedes ayudarme a quitarme ese parche que tengo en mi espalda... ¡Pero que sea rápido!...

—¡No te preocupes Blu!... falta mucho para que atardezca, además necesito emplear mi pico para acicalarte... porque esta adherido hasta en la piel...

—¿Prometes no hacer nada indebido o extraño?... soy muy sensible en ese aspecto...

—¿Por qué desconfías de mi Blu?... ¡Claro que no haré nada extraño!... ¡Confía en mí!...

Roberto respondió felizmente, con ganas de ayudarlo en su asunto... Blu aún no se convencía que fuese buena idea, pero otras salidas no habían a su alcance... Así que terminó aceptando definitivamente, mientras suspiraba profundamente...—Esta bien, Roberto... Puedes ayudarme si quieres... Tómate tu tiempo.

Blu volteó para dejar ver su espalda frente a Roberto, esperando a que proceda con su trabajo. Roberto comenzó remojando el área sucia y con la punta de su pico comenzó a deshacer la mugre; remojada y limpiaba las plumas al mismo tiempo, alternadamente... Roberto era un poco más grande que Blu, así que rápidamente comenzó a dolerle la espalda, tanto fue la incomodidad, que se apoyó con sus dos alas sobre la cintura de Blu, para sentirse más cómodo... Roberto notó que Blu se había alterado y quiso apartar sus alas rápidamente...

—¡Por favor, relájate; me cuesta limpiar tus plumas, estas sucio hasta por el cuello, así que solamente relájate y confía en mi...

Blu dejó de forcejear, pensando que eran normales sus movimientos. Roberto había terminado de limpiarlo... Pero extrañamente, comenzó a acicalar su cuerpo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello; en ese momento, el cosquilleo que sentía Blu provocaba que tuviera mucho placer, tanto que cerró los ojos, perdiéndose ante los encantos de su masajista. Roberto comenzó a masajear delicadamente atrás del cuello, surcando su pico entre la cresta, a Blu le fascinaba mucho, tanto que incluso ronroneaba inconscientemente, como si lo estuviese disfrutando mucho. Roberto, al notar eso, cerró los ojos, mientras rodeaba con sus alas toda la cintura de Blu, atrayéndolo más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto mutuo entre ellos; luego comenzó a masajearlo de la cintura, subiendo a su pecho, y bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas; al instante que masajeaba alrededor del cuello con su pico. Blu comenzó a moverse y a gemir del placer, ladeaba su cabeza para que pudiera pasar su masajista sobre toda el área, con sus alas masajeaba las alas de Roberto, siguiendo la misma rutina que las de él; ambos, con los ojos cerrados, no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían por el placer que ambos poseían... era un Placer enfermizo y loco. Roberto comenzó a girar con sus alas el cuerpo de Blu, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello con su pico, para tenerlo frete a frente; luego subió más al cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, y de su mejillas a una de las bridas de Blu. Involuntariamente, Roberto atrajo el cuerpo de Blu hacia él, haciendo contacto, pecho a pecho, entre los dos; mientras comenzó a lamer su mejilla golosamente, haciendo que Blu abriera un poco su pico. Cuando Blu hizo eso, Roberto involuntariamente lamió desde uno de los bordes, comenzando con una brida, luego en toda la superficie; hasta llegar al otro extremo, en la otra brida; podía sentir su respiración húmeda y rápida, podía sentir su calor... Así que sin ni siquiera pensarlo, introdujo su lengua hasta hacer contacto con la de Blu, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran por completo. Roberto comenzó a lamer la lengua de Blu, esparcía su saliva y se combinada con la de Blu, haciéndola muy viscosa y abundante; podía sentir todos sus sabores, podía sentir sus papilas rozar con las de Blu; la saliva comenzó a salir a ambos lados de las bridas, chorreando por toda su mandíbula hasta llegar hacia el cuello...

Sin previo aviso, Blu rápidamente recuperó la conciencia y abrió los ojos, solamente para encontrarse con el pico abierto, Roberto compartiendo su fluido salival y rozando su lengua, y con sus cuerpos en un encuentro muy escandaloso. Blu no dijo nada, tenía abierto los ojos como platos, estaba petrificado del terror. Roberto abrió los suyos, mientras dejaba de lamer la saliva y retirar su lengua un poco, haciendo un hilo viscoso de saliva que unían las lenguas. Ambos se miraba mutuamente, Roberto con lujuria... Y Blu del miedo, y de la ira.

Blu empujó con toda sus fuerzas a Roberto, cayendo ambos y confundidos al agua, Blu rápidamente comenzó a temblar y a escupir, y asqueado, comenzó a vomitar efusivamente; luego, se recuperó un poco, mientras observaba a Roberto levantarse, y sin previo aviso se abalanzó y lo comenzó a golpear si decir nada, aleteaba ferozmente, levantando mucha agua con aire. Roberto respondió al ataque, y ambos terminaron peleando casi a muerte, casi los dos eran invencibles, igualaban fuerza y agilidad... Así pasaron durante un rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció a ambos...

Blu y Roberto respiraban agitadamente, ambos sentados en el suelo, frente a frente. Roberto sufrió de varias cortaduras en el pecho, el cuello y en sus piernas, su pico sangraba en uno de sus orificios y en una de las bridas; Blu tenía cortadas sangrantes en una brida, su pecho, abdomen, en una de sus garras y en una de sus alas. Roberto estaba enojado, pero más que todo nervioso; al contrario de Blu... Estaba furioso a muerte...

—¡Eres un imbécil o que!... ¡Eres un maldito, casi teníamos una relación sexual entre ambos!... ¡Yo no soy un maldito marica como tú... por eso te empeñaste en ayudarme... a propósito lo has hecho!... Eres un fenómeno...!—dijo Blu, muy alterado y sin poder decir nada por la situación. Roberto se sintió mal, también se sentía confundido...

—¡Por favor, perdóname Blu!... ¡También estoy más sorprendido como tú!, ¡N-n-n... No sé lo que pasó, estaba concentrado y de pronto... Estábamos así!...

—¡Alguien que esté concentrado en lo que hace, jamás llega hasta esos niveles!... ¡Yo no te creo con tu teatro de víctima, yo creo que lo has hecho a propósito!, ¡con razón escogiste este lugar desolado... Para que pudieras violarme... ! ¿No es así?

—¡Jamás lo haría, yo me dejé llevar por mis instintos...! Y la verdad, también tengo un secreto, que ni Eduardo sabe...

—¡Y cuál es ese maldito secreto que tienes, si es que me importa saber!... ¡No me importa lo que me digas, no quiero que...

—¡Blu!... ¡A mí me gusta tener relaciones sexuales con machos y hembras!... ¡Soy bisexual!...

Blu se levantó de golpe, horrorizado... No lo podía asimilar fácilmente. Roberto comenzó a llorar, mientras se asustó al ver que Blu estaba a punto de salir volando; así que rápidamente se levantó y sin decir nada, lo tomó de sus alas. Blu, al ver eso, rápidamente lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo, mientras adoptaba una posición de lucha.

—¡Por favor Blu!... ¡Prométeme que jamás le dirás a nadie de lo que soy!, ¡Eduardo terminará no sólo desterrándome, sino que incluso me mataría!...

—¡Me importa un carajo tu vida!, ¡eres una aberración para mí y siempre lo serán ustedes!... ¡Allá tú con tu problema de sexualidad, yo tengo mis asuntos que resolver!... ¡Para qué desperdicio mi tiempo... Me largo de aquí!—dijo Blu, preparándose para el vuelo...

—¡Pero si ni siquiera conoces el camino!... —dijo Roberto

Blu se dio cuenta, que Roberto tenía toda la razón; si se iba solo, prácticamente se perdería y de ser capaz, llegaría hasta Petén... Así que el último recurso que le quedaba desgraciadamente... Era acudir hacia Roberto.

—¡No creas que soy un idiota por siempre!, ¡ya sé que me he perdido buscando el camino a casa!; ¡quiero que me acompañes y me guíes el camino... Pero no quiero tenerte cerca de mí ni siquiera a un metro de distancia!... ¡Te quiero ver lejos, donde pueda verte!...

—¡Lo haré... Lo haré...! ¡Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de lo que soy... Por favor...!

—¡Te lo repito... Y te lo vuelvo a repetir...! ¡Me importa un carajo de lo que te pase en tu vida... Si te metes en problemas, son tus problemas, no míos!... ¡Qué esperas, no quiero esperar la noche aquí...!

Así que Roberto, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, se levantó del suelo y emprendió vuelo, adelantándose mucho para que Blu pudiera seguirlo. Blu despegó y lo siguió por atrás, muy distanciado de su guía... Pero él podía escuchar los llantos de Roberto a lo lejos, ablandando un poco el corazón y entristeciéndolo... Pero con el trauma de su horrible experiencia, volvió a endurecer su corazón, y no le hizo caso hasta llegar a casa.

… Había caído el atardecer, faltaban menos de una hora para que el sol desapareciera. Eduardo estaba al borde de una rama, observando a su hija Perla, entretenerse en otra rama con sus hijos; cuando dos siluetas azules pasaron de largo frente a él, Blu y Roberto no se fijaron que Perla y Eduardo estaban ahí...

—¡Blu... Roberto... Vengan para acá...!—dijo Eduardo, sin lograr llamar la atención de los dos machos. Perla notó que su padre estaba tratando de llamarlos, pero ninguno hacía caso, tuvo miedo al ver que su padre salió volando, enojado por la actitud de Blu... Y extrañamente de Roberto. Así que Perla dejó a sus hijos, para darle persecución a su padre enfadado... Y a su marido, quien se comportaba extrañamente...

Blu aterrizó sobre unas rocas, cerca de la cascada, Roberto también se distanció un poco de él; observando como Blu había perdido la mirada hacia el horizonte, triste de sí mismo. Roberto avanzó un poco, para estar más cerca de él... Blu notó eso y su odio había vuelto otra vez; quería echarlo de su vista, pero algo dentro de su ser, impedía tal acción, así que solo se limitó a observarlo de reojo, sin mirarlo de frente. Cuando Roberto estaba a punto de decir algo... Él se horrorizó, al ver a Eduardo aterrizar frente a él, Blu se fijó de la expresión de Roberto, y al dar la vuelta, la sorpresa y el miedo lo confundieron, no sabía ni que decir... Ambos sentían mutuamente, que se traicionarían...

Eduardo aterrizó frente a las dos aves asombradas, estaba enojado por no escuchar su llamado...—¡Y a ustedes dos, que es lo que pasa con ambos!... ¡Más que todo tú, Roberto... Jamás me has desobedecido y...!—Pero al observarlos muy bien a ambos, se asombró al verlos heridos y con rastros de sangre seca en sus plumajes. Perla aterrizó a la par de su padre, pero rápidamente se espantó, al ver a su marido golpeado y herido...

—¡Blu!... ¡Quién te hizo esto!... —dijo Perla, mientras se acercó y comenzó a lamer sus heridas para limpiarlas y curarlas... Perla notó que Blu ni dirigía la mirada, estaba deprimido; cuando volteó a ver a Roberto, se dio cuenta que también estaba herido... A Perla le costó entender la situación, pero solo saco una hipótesis falsa, que complicaría la situación...

—¡Roberto!... ¿Tu lo golpeaste...? ¡Eres un salvaje, mira como lo has dejado... Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer esto!... —dijo Perla, furiosa. Roberto no respondía, tampoco Blu... Pero Eduardo también estaba furioso, más con Roberto...

—¡Roberto!... ¡Que es lo que les pasó a ambos!... ¿Tu golpeaste a Blu... No es cierto?, ¡contéstame cuando te hablo... No le enseñe a un ave a golpear a sus compañeros, por eso no me diriges la palabra!... ¡Has perdido la confianza que te tuve... Ahora me doy cuenta que no estas listo ni siquiera para dirigir a un grupo de aves... Por tu ineptitud!. Quedas castigado Roberto... ¡Y no me vuelvas a ver hasta que te arrepientas!...

Perla observaba con asombro lo que su padre había dicho, pero para ella, Blu era más importante que cualquier ave... Blu había escuchado todo lo que dijo su suegro, eso no le había agradado; cuando observó de reojo a Roberto, observó cómo él había bajado la mirada, mientras sus lágrimas caían hacia el suelo... Al rededor de ellos estaban muchos curiosos, hablando muy mal de Roberto. Blu respiró hondo, mientras fruncía el ceño... Y levantó su mirada. Increíblemente empujó a Perla para un lado, mientras enojado, caminaba hasta estar frente a Eduardo.

—¡Escúchame Eduardo!... Roberto jamás me ha golpeado... Ni siquiera me ha tocado una sola pluma... ¡Ustedes se engañan, solo nos mirar en este estado y ha dicen que nos hemos peleado!... ¡Todo eso es una gran mentira!...

—¡Y entonces porque viene ustedes dos, golpeados y mudos...!—dijo Eduardo, a la espera de una respuesta... Blu no dudó ni ún solo segundo en decir sus puntos de vista... Roberto tuvo miedo de él, más con el hecho que soltaría... lo de sus preferencias especiales...

—Para empezar, Roberto y yo nos encontramos casualmente en la selva... chocamos sin darnos cuenta... Luego, Roberto me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar árboles de nueces, ya que él estaba aburrido y quería sorprenderte... Cuando encontramos árboles cargados de frutos, unas guacamayas ladronas llegaron a quitarnos la comida... Así que ambos luchamos con un grupo de diez guacamayas furiosas... Pudimos vencerlas, pero eran demasiados para nosotros... Así que salimos huyendo del lugar, como unos cobardes... ¡Crees que nos sentimos bien, al salir corriendo de ahí!... ¡No!, ¡nos humillaban mientras salíamos despavoridas volando!, ¡no quisimos hablar ni con nosotros mismos!... ¡Y llegan ustedes a molestarnos con sus comentarios patéticos, sin darse cuenta de lo dolidos que estamos...!

Roberto no pudo creer, que Blu hubiera mentido frente a Eduardo y a toda la expectación, observó como Blu estaba muy furioso, jamás lo había visto así desde que lo conoció... Se sintió mal, pensando que él tuvo la culpa de promover su personalidad... Eduardo y los demás, estaban impactados de lo que escucharon; más Eduardo, se sorprendió al ver cómo Blu tenía las agallas para contestarle así... Es la primera vez que él se mostrara de esa forma...

—¡Oye Blu.. Pero cálmate, solamente era una simple pregunta...!

—¿Calmarme?... ¡Estaba calmado y tú has venido con tu discurso, culpando a alguien que no tuvo nada que ver, más solo me ayudaba...! ¡Mejor me largo de aquí!... —dijo Blu. Perla lo tomó de las alas, pero Blu volteó a verla, aún enojado por las circunstancias...

—¡Blu... Por lo menos déjate que te cure las heridas... Te vas a infectar...!

—¡Perla!... ¡Déjame en paz!... ¿De qué forma quieres que te diga, que necesito estar solo... ? Yo veré como me las arreglo... Para eso trato de vivir aquí... ¿No creo que se te haya olvidado eso... Cierto?. Solo te pido que cuides de nuestros hijos... volveré más tarde...—dijo Blu, al instante que haló su ala, para quitarse del agarre de Perla.

Blu no volteó a mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Perla... Sin aviso, salió volando hacia el cielo, en busca de un lugar para estar solo... Perla y Eduardo... Y los demás, estaban admirados por dicha situación. Roberto observó, como Blu desaparecía del alcance de su vista, él se sentía culpable de hacer que Blu se comportara así, estaba triste y deseaba que jamás hubiera ocurrido esa escena que lo inició todo. Eduardo observó al triste Roberto, no tenía palabras que decir, solo pedir perdón por lo que le dijo... Perla también se sentía así...

—Roberto, por favor perdóname... No pude entender hasta que me lo contó Blu... Es que no decías nada, tenían ese aspecto, como si en verdad se hubiesen golpeado...

Roberto suspiró al escuchar a Eduardo, se enojó mucho porque Eduardo lo puso en mal frente a sus compañeros; así que frunció el ceño, mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, sin soltar la vista...

—¡Mira Eduardo... Dime lo que quieras decir, cuando yo esté en condiciones de saberlo!... ¡Ya tuve suficiente humillación como para que todos se burlen de mi...!

—Roberto, compréndenos... Nos impresionamos al verlos así... Pensamos que... —dijo Perla, pero Roberto la interrumpe en su diálogo...

—¡Ustedes siempre piensan y no preguntan!... ¡Ya tuve suficiente por este día... Mejor me largo de aquí...!

—¡Roberto!... ¡Quiero que te quedes aquí, no te atrevas a irte frente a mí!...—dijo Eduardo, en tono de reto... Haciendo que se enfurezca Roberto...

—¡Por favor Eduardo, ya cállate...! ¿Quieres?, ¿no comprendes que me siento mal?... ¡Si quieres castígame... Pero sólo quiero que me hagan un favor...! ¡Déjenme solo!...—dijo Roberto, enfurecido, mientras automáticamente salió volando hacia el cielo, dejando a Eduardo boquiabierto por su comportamiento... Roberto jamás lo desobedecía, pero ahora, ni Blu, ni Roberto; les hacía caso de cualquier manera...

Eduardo estaba perplejo, Perla estaba sorprendida, todo mundo estaba admirado... Por el comportamiento explosivo de Blu y Roberto... Eduardo no hallaba qué decir...

—¡A ver!... ¿Pero qué mosca les picó a esos dos?... ¡Jamás Roberto se había comportado así... mucho menos Blu!...

… cayó la noche, y ambas aves estaban deprimidas, sobre todo Roberto, estaba afectado de todo lo que había pasado... Se había movilizado a un nido lejos del de sus amigos, para estar solo, para poder llorar hasta el cansancio, para poder contemplar la luna, en silencio... Penando por el error que había cometido, pensando mucho en Blu, él se sentía realmente solo, se rodeaba con sus alas, mientras se protegía del escalofríos que lo atacaba cruelmente. Blu estaba igual, aún estaba solo, en lo alto de un risco, con lágrimas en sus ojos, ya limpio de sus heridas. Blu observaba la luna, mientras suspiraba de la tristeza, recordaba todo lo que le hizo a Roberto, lo lastimó y expresó su odio por lo que era, se torturaba cruelmente en su conciencia... Ambos, al mismo tiempo recordaban con tristeza todo lo que habían vivido en esa tarde, todo lo que habían hecho, lo que habían sentido. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, lloraban, culpándose entre ellos mismos... Pero recordándose mutuamente. Sus mentes y sus ideas, estaban en un enorme caos emocional, ambos no sabían que hacer...

… **Días después...**

Blu y Roberto no salían de sus depresiones, Blu salía sin decir nada, Perla estaba preocupada porque no podía sacarlo de su estado, ni siquiera sus hijos. Roberto no salía de su hueco, siempre se la pasa acostado en su nido, sale a comer o a asearse sin decir ni una sola palabra, no le hacía caso a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos... Todos estaban preocupados por la situación de ambos machos... Hicieron todo lo posible, sin logar darles por lo menos una pizca de ánimos a ambos...

Pero eso, cambiaría radicalmente...

Roberto estaba acostado en su nido, de lado, deprimido y sin hacer nada en absoluto... Hasta que escucha a un ave aterrizar en la entrada de su hogar. Cuando volteó a ver, para saber quién era su visitante, se asombró y a la vez tuvo miedo... De saber lo que quería.

Blu había aterrizado en la entrada del hogar de Roberto, estaba preocupado y triste... Llegó sin ninguna idea en la cabeza, no sabía que decir... más que solo arrepentirse de lo que podría hacer...

—Hola Roberto... Solo venía a saber... pues... pues cómo te encontrabas; me dijeron que estabas mal, así que pensé en visitarte, para saber cómo te encontrabas... ¿no te molesta si entro un rato?...

—Eeee... ¡No, no hay problema, tu eres bienvenido a mi casa... —dijo Roberto, triste y algo asombrado por la presencia de quien pensaba, jamás aparecería... Blu entró, y se sentó a la par de Roberto; Roberto se levantó y se sentó a la par de Blu... Sin decir absolutamente nada...

—¿Realmente estas bien?... escuché que no estabas bien, todo mundo te extraña afuera... Me siento culpable... —dijo Blu, en un tono de tristeza.

—¿Culpable... Tú no has hecho nada...?

—¡Me siento culpable por haberte golpeado, me siento culpable por haberte insultado... Me siento culpable, por provocar que un ave dinámica quiera pasar el resto de su vida encerrado...!—dijo Blu, mientras lo miraba al rostro.

—¡No te excuses Blu!... Me lo merecía por haberte hecho daño, me lo merecía por haberte... Hecho lo de hace días, en el riachuelo!... ¡Me siento culpable, por haber escogido esta vida miserable, esta vida que no me merezco... la desperdicio para nada!; yo solo quiero que me perdones por lo que te hice, si quieres te que haga feliz, pues será mejor que me marche del clan... Para poderte dejar en paz, y... Bueno, a nadie le importo aquí...—dijo Roberto, mientras ocultaba su rostro, llorando en silencio.

A Blu no le gustó escuchar eso, así que rápidamente tomo el rostro de Roberto rápidamente con sus alas, observando sus ojos cristalinos llorosos, mientras Blu lloraba junto a él... —¡Roberto, tu a todos sí le importas!... ¡Tú me importas... porque te quiero!...

Roberto, al escuchar eso; casi se desmaya de la emoción, jamás había pensado que Blu diría eso, frente a él... Aún no se creía lo que escuchaban sus conductos auditivos... —¿Que estás diciendo?... Tu... Tu... Tu...—Roberto y Blu se habían perdido en sus miradas, ambos se rodeaban con sus alas, mientras inercialmente y sin aviso, acercaban sus picos sin permiso, lentamente... Hasta que ambos se sintieron mutuamente, ambos se acariciaron con sus frentes delicadamente... Ambos acercaron sus picos, para unirlos y compartir un beso delicado y con dulzura... Aquel beso de amantes y amores prohibidos... Aquel beso de confirmación y de reconciliación... Ambos automáticamente se habían perdonado, estaban felices, no querían soltar sus lenguas para que ellas pudiesen bailar una danza... Ellos estaban perdidos en el placer y en la lujuria... Sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo de amor, compartiendo cierta saliva como aquella vez en el riachuelo…Podían sentir el corazón del otro latir fuertemente, cerrando los ojos suavemente se acariciaban con una lentitud que la lujuria no tardaba en poner su embriagante y adictivo efecto que conllevaría al placer. El beso perduró unos minutos, para Roberto parecían una gran eternidad, gozando cada movimiento… Cada detalle… Cada caricia, suavizando el beso y acortándolo hasta el punto de romperlo, abrieron sus ojos marrones y celestes brillantes los cuales se miraban con una intensidad que nunca antes habían demostrado, Blu estaba sonrojado al igual que su amante, un hilo de saliva estaba formado entre sus picos que caía a medida que se separaban uno del otro.

-Blu, y-yo…. Wow, no se…

Roberto estaba maravillado, sentía que todo eran rosas, todo estaba en cierta forma cegado, solo podía verse a si mismo y a Blu frente a frente, su lengua se hizo un nudo, las palabras no articuladas no salían de su pico, pero, Blu le puso una pluma en el pico para acallarlo.

-Shhh… Descuida, ya está todo claro entre nosotros….

Su voz era suave, lujuriosa, casi en susurros, se miraban con la llama del amor prohibido en su interior, la llama de la infidelidad, pero no les importaba en tanto eso, solo el estar ahí, uno junto al otro, mirándose profundamente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus mejillas y las caricias comenzaban a ser abundantes entre ambos machos, dos almas que sin duda estaban dispuestas a ser una, pero no nos adelantemos, no aún…

-Blu, gracias… Esto… Estoy sorprendido… Jamás me esperé algo así viniendo de ti…

-Hay una primera vez para todo….

Esas palabras las dejó salir sin medir, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, se hundieron en el piso suavemente dándose un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, estaban dejando salir lo que mantuvieron cerrado en su interior, dejaban que su instinto y mentes se expresaran junto sus corazones que palpitaban ardientemente, la pajilla del nido se juntaba con sus plumajes a medida que se montaban turnadamente, Blu encima de Roberto, acariciándolo y besándolo con una gran pasión prohibida, Blu sentía tanto como Roberto que ya era el momento de ser uno.

Blu se levanta y observa el cuerpo escultural de Roberto… lentamente vuelve a acercarse y baja nuevamente, solo que esta vez donde yace el secretito de Roberto; Blu baja y con su pico aparta el plumaje que protegía su cloaca, luego lame los bordes, esos bordes tan cálidos y de carne suave, mientras siente como Roberto suspiraba y movía sus caderas a causa del placer.

-No te muevas tanto…

-Es que se siente delicioso, siento que moriré de placer…

-Solamente te he tocado…

Dijo dando una sonrisa algo irónica que inmediatamente cambió a una mirada pícara – Pero lo que viene hará que explotes…

Blu le guiñó un ojo, Roberto sonrió con esas palabras y abrió sus patas dejando su cabeza sobre unas hojas que acomodó simulando una almohada, Blu lamió su cloaca… Hasta que sin aviso, introduce toda su lengua en la cloaca, Roberto cerró los ojos y suspiró enormemente, sentía como si lo torturaran amarrándolo en el placer, la lujuria cegaba sus sentidos. Por cada penetración de su lengua, Roberto jadeaba y gemía sin parar, Blu lamía el lubricante que salía cada vez que sacaba su lengua.

Roberto gemía y cerraba sus ojos suspirando hondamente acariciando con sus patas la cabeza de Blu delicadamente, las lamidas e embestidas de lengua de Blu aceleraron sus movimientos y profundidad, su interior era tan cálido, mojado y emanaba un delicioso aroma que inundaba el nido, y llegó el momento que ambos deseaban, los jugos de amor de Roberto salieron dispersos hacia el pico, lengua, mejillas y lengua de Blu, los jadeos eran intensos, los gemidos cesaron, el ritmo del corazón de Roberto era a todo dar. Blu saboreo sus jugos, dulces y salados a la vez con una contextura espesa y pegajosa.

-Está… rico..

Recogía con sus primarias los restos de la corrida de Roberta que yacían en su rostro y los lamía con gula y devoción, degustando, Roberto estaba sonrojado mirando a Blu.

Ya acabado sus lamidas Roberto se acostó sobre Blu, era su turno, se besaron como si de una joven pareja de amantes se tratase, sus lenguas jugaban un juego de placer y amores prohibidos, pero eso a ninguno le importaba, solo ellos, el momento perduró minutos de caricias eróticas y movimientos sensuales por parte de ambos machos, Roberto usó su lengua con maestría sobre el cogote de Blu, este gemía a gusto y respiraba agitado acariciándolo y ayudándolo en su viaje hacia abajo, Roberto lamia y besaba lentamente mientras baja y al llegar a su entre pierna Blu le ahorro el trabajo y abrió las patas y Roberto con su lengua hurgó entre ellas buscando su cloaca, estaban empapadas en sus lubricantes que sin dudarlo un segundo lamio y chupo deseoso, Blu con dos primeras separó sus plumas dejándolo ver su cloaca, dilataba y expulsando sus lubricantes chorreando hacia su recto

-Vaya, esto se ve delicioso…

Dicho eso, Roberto hundió su pico en su cloaca, su lengua trazaba círculos en su entrada, su baba descendía por su lengua hacia la punta cayendo en la entrada de la cloaca que se adaptaba a su tamaño mientras la lengua de su amante penetraba y abandonaba constantemente su zona intima, Blu gemía y tensaba sus patas cerrando los ojos, el placer que le hacía sentir Roberto con sus lenguas no tenía comparación, se sentía en la gloria, ni Perla le hacía un sexo oral como lo hacía Roberto, le acariciaba la cresta con suavidad y entre gemidos y suspiros le rogaba más, tomando desprevenido al ave cuya esposa era la más hermosa de todas una pluma se coló en su cloaca, haciendo que largara un suspiro ahogado, Roberto metía adentro cosquilleando y abriendo suave mientras su lengua le estimulaba su recto recogiendo los lubricantes que descendían a el….

-Ohh Roberto, que rico uhmm~ No te detengas por favor ahh~

Los gemidos, las lamidas, jadeos y el olor a sexo que emanaban no cesaban, aquello era una muestra de amor prohibido, dos machos que se deleitaban el uno al otro, la viva llama de esa pasión prohibida crecía en sus corazones que latían por el otro, sus sentidos estaban centrados en el sabor del otro, sus miraban se encontraban y en ellas estaba el deseo, la lujuria y sobre todo el placer que sentían con el solo estar dándose su amor….

-Roberto, nnhh! siento que me vengo! Uhm!~

Los gemidos de Blu eran más intensos, era evidente, llegaba su clímax, Roberto no cesó sus movimientos, los aceleró y metía su pluma mas adentro agregando otra y su lengua bailaba sobre la parte baja de su entrada estimulándolo más, dando gemidos dio un fuerte gemido que casi sería un grito de placer soltando un, dos, tres, cinco chorros de una tibia materia blancuzca y espesa, Roberto las tomó y sin meditas palabras yum! Se las tragó, se chupó sus plumas y lo miró con morbo, Blu jadeaba fuerte y sonrió sonrojado…

Luego, después que ambos sintieron el sabor de sus cloacas, Blu se situó sobre él, mientras sus cloacas se dilataban y buscaban acoplarse con la otra.. Ambos gemían con anticipación como entrada para lo que venía, sus miradas no se dejaban ni un solo momento, la lujria era quien tenían el contro, el placer los motivaba a seguir ese rito de amor prohibido que, sin duda, avivaba su morbo y excitación.

Cuando ambas cloacas se sintieron rápidamente se juntaron y succionaron penetrando mutuamente y profundamente entre ellas mismas… Blu y Roberto gemían enormemente al sentir su primer beso cloacal… Blu tomando la iniciativa movió su torso para rozar la cloaca, como un destapacaños (esas cosas para destapar los retretes o wc) se escuchaban sus chapoteos y chupetones de sus cloacas succionándose y rozándose mutuamente, cada vez que lo hacían gemían más y más y más, luego Blu quitó su cloaca dando un gemido excitante a los oídos de Roberto mientras lo besaba y cambiaba de lugar

-Por favor Roberto, vente en mí

-Con gusto lo haré amor…

…Con eso juntaron sus cloacas nuevamente, pero, esta vez lo hacían rápido y fuerte, sus caderas se movían a un vaivén único, Nlu gemía y se apoyaba en el pecho de Rberto con sus alas acariciando su pecho esculpido, Roberto estaba en la gloria tanto como Blu; miles y miles de sentidos y emociones retumbaban sus mentes en cada momento, pero, ya no había remordimiento en culpa en Blu por serle infiel a su esposa, ya no le importaba, solo le importaba estar con Roberto y gozar ese momento único

-Ohh Roberto sigue así, …sigue así! Ahhh!~

-Ah~ Ah~ Blu~ Lo haces de maravilla

Ambos gemían, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, Roberto con sus garras acariciaba lo que sería el trasero de Blu e cosquilleaba su recto con una garra, Blu se estremeció, una corriente por su espalda le hizo erguirse y gemir sonrojado, perdidos en el placer se dejó hacer y Roberto suavemente metió una garra en el recto de Blu

-Estas muy caliente y apretado mi amor ohhh!~

-Uhmm!~ Ngh!~ Que rico!~

Ambos estaban a punto de acabar, Blu acariciaba su pecho fuerte y lo comenzó a montar/ cabalgar con energía y devoción; Roberto mordía las plumas de la cresta de Blu, cuando dejaron de moverse, retorciéndose como gusanos sus cloacas se dilataron a tal punto de que ambos machos se inundaron mutuamente es sus fluidos seminales, era tan caliente y jugoso que gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara, cuando separaron sus cloacas, el semen salió a presión de sus respectivas cloavas haciendo también un hilo de semen entre la cloaca de Blu y Roberto, inundando la pajilla del nido con su semen ambos chorreaban, sus cloacas prácticamente desnudas, rojas y sin plumas cubriéndolas, las unieron nuevamente como dos mujeres "tijereandose" lentamente mientras se besaban con pasión y sus lenguas danzaban y la saliva fluía, los gemidos eran suaves y llenos de placer, se separaron y acomodándose en un 69 se limpiaron mutuamente y juguetearon con sus rectos un poco, ya limpios se levantaron, se besaron y se acariciaron acostados en la pajilla abrazados

-Wuoh! Fue increíble…

-Si que lo fue, Blu lo hiciste como nunca me lo han hecho, Perla es una suertuda…

-Supongo jejeje…. Pero me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros

-Uhmm, supongo que sería lo mejor, Eduardo nos mataría si lo supiera y Perla… ¡no quiero ni imaginármelo!….

-Lo sé, este será nuestro secretito

-Si, ¿mañana lo podríamos repetir?... Digo si quieres

-Claro que quiero, pero debo irme, Perla debes estar preocupada

-Si… supongo… Cuidate

Blu se levantó, no sin antes, darle un profundo y jugoso beso a su nuevo amante, al separarse se miraron, Blu se alejaba sin despegar su mirada de el ni Roberto de él, ya cuando se perdieron de vista Blu se fue con su familia, Roberto se acostó y dándose auto placer recordando aquella rica experiencia eyaculó bebiendo su propia esperma cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

Al día siguiente, Blu quedó con Roberto para verse en donde ocurrió su primer incidente, para no levantar sospechas Blu dijo que iría a pasear y reconocer el perímetro y Roberto mintió fingiendo estar mal, recibiendo la aprobación de esposa y mayor, se encontraron en el lugar en que aquella agua cristalina reflejaba toda la fauna en la que se miraba, en aquella agua en la cual se limpiaron y besaron, se encontraron, charlaron, se besaron y comieron algunas frutas que recolectaron, ya acabada la comida y reposo, su miraron con lujuria se acariciaron sus patas y se acostaron besándose y moviéndose sensualmente uno sobre el otro, dispuestos a iniciar su acto de apareamiento, se abrazaron y besándose se lanzaron juntos al agua, abrieron sus sentimientos, y digamos que no solo abrieron sus sentimientos, jeje, un nuevo amor secreto nacía y se fortalecía, un amor que quizá, nadie aprobaría más que ellos, y ¿quién dijo que solo fue un par de encuentros íntimos? Pero eso, tal vez, sea otra historia

**FIN**

**Ojalá, y enserio ojalá les haya gustado, a lo mejor algunos vomitaron otros asquearon, pero esto es algo de lo cual nunca nadie haya visto escrito o se les ocurriera, jajaja, pueden dejar su review con su opinión, supongo que pondrán, "asqueroso", sean sinceros, este fic no fue hecho con malas intenciones si no con la intención de crear un nuevo amor, y quién lo diría, todo comenzó con una idea mutua de Blu Dark Light (Recinos) Y yo al ver una imagen jajaja, nos despedimos, con cariño**

**Blue Dark Light y DarkMat**


End file.
